An Omen of Hope
by Snowystripe34869
Summary: An apprentice called Oakpaw is chosen by 6 StarClan warriors to save ThunderClan from certain destruction. He will do anything to fulfill his prophecy, but forces are certain to pull him down. Will he make it in time to Horrend, and save ThunderClan? Or will he be killed in combat, and destroy ThunderClan's future?
1. Alliances

**ALLIANCES**

**THUNDERCLAN**

**LEADER- Jaystar: **gray tabby tom with green eyes (mate to Birdsong)

**DEPUTY- Birdsong: **silver she with amber eyes (expecting Jaystar's kits)

**MEDICINE CAT- Fawnberry: **tan she with blue eyes (mentor to Berrypaw)

**MEDICINE APPRENTICE- Berrypaw: **ginger she with creamy paws and green eyes

**WARRIORS**

**Sunstrike- **pale golden tom with blue eyes (mentor to Buzzardpaw)

**Heatherfur- **white she with black dapples and blue eyes (mentor to Oakpaw)

**Lightfoot- **fast gray she with blue eyes (mentor to Thrushpaw)

**Sandyrain- **golden tom with blind green eyes (moving to elders den soon)

**Flamenight- **red tom with green eyes and white chest (mentor to Breezeypaw)

**APPRENTICES**

**Buzzardpaw- **black tom with brown flecks and amber eyes

**Oakpaw-** brown tom with white splotches and green eyes

**Thrushpaw- **looks like a thrush but with blue eyes

**Breezeypaw- **white she with silver stripes and green eyes

**ELDERS**

**Halfface- **jet black tom with green eyes and half of his face gone

**Threepaws- **ginger tom with blue eyes and one of his legs gone

**No-eyes- **pale brown she with her eyes pecked out by a Hummingbird

**Burntface- **black she with parts of her face burnt and hazel eyes


	2. Chapter 1: Prologue

A cat appeared out of the shadows. The cat was followed by 5 others. They sat in front of a pool. The first cat was a black-and-white tom with foggy grey eyes. The second and third were calico she-cats. The second had blue eyes, but the third had green. The fourth was a ginger tom with dark yellow eyes. The fifth cat was a light gray she-cat with misty blue eyes, and the last one was an albino she with red eyes. "Are you sure we should do this? He's only an apprentice." mewed the 2nd cat. The 1st cat nodded. "Yes Dapplefur, I'm sure he's up to the task." "If you say so Darkeye." mewed the 2nd cat. Her name was Dapplefur. The 5 cats backed up, leaving only Darkeye, the first cat, standing near the pool.


	3. Chapter 2: But how?

Oakpaw awoke from a prophecy. He found himself screeching, 'But how?! Tell me!' in front of Breezeypaw. "What happened Oakpaw?" she mewed, concerned. He looked her in the eye. "Nothing... just a dream." he replied. Breezeypaw nodded. "Okay then. I think Jaystar wants you... he's looking at you from his den." she said. Oakpaw gulped. _Is it about the dream? I hope not..._ he thought. He slunk over to Jaystar's towering figure, and followed him into the Leader's den. "What was the racket about?" he said. "I had a prophecy. _Thunder and Shadow will battle to the end, go to the north to seek out Horrend._" Oakpaw replied. "ThunderClan and ShadowClan? Horrend? Did they say anything else?" demanded Jaystar. He looked angry... no, that couldn't be it. Something else was writhing in his eyes.

Fear.


	4. Chapter 3: Buzzardpaw the Interruptor

"No, nothing else. Who is Horrend anyway?" asked Oakpaw. "It's nothing of your business who Horrend is." Jaystar snapped. "But it's the prophecy that I was given!" roared Oakpaw, anger twisting in his eyes. "I deserve to know EVERYTHING about who Horrend is, and how this will even happen!" Jaystar looked defeated. "Horrend is a fox who can speak our language. He's north of ThunderClan. He must know how to stop all of this..." he mewed. Oakpaw was awestruck. _How can a fox speak our language?_ he thought. "You may go." Jaystar finally commanded. Oakpaw sighed with relief, and padded out quickly. He knew Buzzardpaw was waiting. Waiting to tease him. "What was that about? Did you swallow a fur-ball and throw it up on Berrypaw?" sneered Buzzardpaw. Oakpaw had two decisions:

Fight, or ignore his older brother.


	5. Chapter 4: Questions, questions

Oakpaw chose a mix of those things. He turned his head sideways and gave the most annoying, sarchastic grin ever. "No, but did you?" he meowed simply. He then padded past Buzzardpaw, who was growling. It put a wide grin on his face to see his brother annoyed. He felt happy. But then he remembered how hard it would be to get there on his own, so Oakpaw padded into the apprentice's den, and slept.

Oakpaw awoke in StarClan. "Welcome back Oakpaw," mrowed Darkeye. "Do you need advice?" "Sort of." mewed Oakpaw. "What do you seek?" Darkeye replied. "Can I bring 2 friends on my prophecy? It's only Berrypaw and Breezeypaw." he asked. "Very well. But just 2. And remember all that you have learnt, for your journey will not be easy." Darkeye answered. Oakpaw gave a sigh of relief and nodded his thanks. StarClan twisted into darkness and faded. He awoke at Sunrise the next day.


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Guest

Oakpaw felt Buzzardpaw prodding his ears with his plump, fat paws. "Wake up! Wake uuuup!" Buzzardpaw hissed. Oakpaw growled and opened his eyes slightly, then gave Buzzardpaw an annoyed glare. "What?" he hissed. Buzzardpaw backed up and mewed, "Today's my warrior ceremony." Oakpaw gasped. How could he have forgotten? Suddenly, a familiar voice rang in his ears. **"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join here, beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" **it yowled. It was Jaystar. Oakpaw yawned, and shook the moss off of his pelt. Then he padded out of the apprentice den alongside a swiftly ballet-running Buzzardpaw. They both took their places in the crowd, overhearing murmers. Jaystar flicked his tail, and a ripple of uncomfortable silence swooped across the Clan. **"We are gathered here today to wi-" **"_BADGER PACK! BADGER PACK!" _Jaystar was interrupted by the flurry of claws and yowling. Oakpaw turned to the screeching mass of blood. All his moves came alive at once.

_But what will he do?_

**Find out in the next chapter!**


End file.
